Warmth
by CuttyFlamCola
Summary: Law and Lucille venture off on a winter island to find the man who creates log poses. When Lucille begins to show signs of hypothermia, their venture takes a short pause. Lucille and Law bond together like never before. LawXOC one shot.


**- This is my first fanfiction ever!**

**I'm sure there are some mistakes hidden somewhere in here.**

**I take criticism well, so please review!**

**It's corny but sweet. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Captain! We've arrived!" One of the crew members shouted as they finally landed on the winter island.

There wasn't much on the island, but a small house right in the middle. The only reason they had come to this island was because their only log pose that pointed towards Dressrosa had been shattered during battle. The man who lived on this island is the only person within a reasonable range who could build another for them.

Law knew that he could handle it on his own to venture off to the man's little hut, but he didn't object when his newest crew member, Lucille, said she wanted to join. He loved her company, and after all they've been through together, he'd almost jump at the chance to spend some time alone with her.

Both Law and Lucille had instantly bonded when they met. She was somewhat of a fugitive in her hometown, but she didn't try to be. She was kind and polite, but her situation forced her to steal and manipulate people. When the Heart Pirates landed on her island, they had crossed paths. Lucille may not have been a fighter or, at heart, a criminal, but she was tough and fearless. She had no trouble bonding with the pirates, and they had no trouble falling in love with her. They knew she had to become part of their crew.

It had been nearly a year since the day she became part of the heart pirates. Law and Lucille had become the best of friends, though nothing more. They both had that burning desire to know each other better, but pride and fear of rejection had gotten in the way. Law didn't want to seem weak for falling in love with her, and Lucille didn't want to leave the heart pirates because of her feelings for Law if he would not accept her. They both buried their feelings for each other in hopes they would one day reside, but steadily their affection for one another grew worse.

Law and Lucille packed for their short journey to the man's hut in the middle of the island. Since the island was so small, they didn't carry much. It would only be about a two hour walk from the ship to their destination.

As they started off, they walked together side by side. They kept conversation up, enjoying the alone time they had with each other…..After all, it was a rare occasion. After about an hour of walking, things seemed to have slowed down. Lucille was starting to feel groggy, but tried to hold up. It got to the point that she could no longer focus on walking the rest of the way and had to mention it to Law.

"Law…..I…I can't see…" she stated.

Law looked over at Lucille and saw that she was unusually pale. Her lips were beginning to turn purple and she was shivering uncontrollably.

"I feel so tired…" She said quietly.

Law looked at her with a blank expression. He knew exactly what was wrong.

"Lucy... You are showing early signs of hypothermia. I want you to take my coat."

Law handed over his coat, gently wrapping it snuggly around Lucille.

"There are caverns everywhere around here. Let's go find one to stay in until you're well enough to head out again."

Law led the way in search of a cavern. It wasn't difficult to find considering there were so many around this island. There weren't many trees on this island, but luckily, Law was able to find some old wood stored up inside the cave, likely left from previous travelers. He quickly started a fire and sat near Lucille to keep an eye on her condition.

It had been a few minutes before Law had said or done anything. He couldn't stop thinking about the pain she is probably in. Lucille laid next to the fire with her eyes closed. She was obviously weak. Law then noticed her shallow breathing.

"Lucy…" Law said.

There was a long pause, but Law waited patiently for her response.

"Hmm….?" She replied.

"How are you feeling? A bit better, I would hope." Law could tell she wasn't much better, but he wanted to know she was still conscious, at the very least.

"I'm still so cold." Her response was almost inaudible.

Law looked in desperation at her. All he wanted was for her to get well. He hated seeing her in such a horrible state. Law decided to move closer to her as he felt not only did she need the extra heat, but she needed him as well.

Law picked her up and situated himself on the ground. He held her close to him with his arms wrapped around her, her back against his chest. Lucy was too weak to say anything, let alone feel embarrassed by the situation. She figured he was probably trying to warm her up.

As more time passed, Lucille warmed up enough to move around a bit. She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying against Law. It was hazy to her, but she remembered him positioning themselves this way.

"Are you feeling better, Lucy?" Law asked in a hopeful manner.

"Yeah, a bit better." She replied.

She was still pretty weak, however, and couldn't move away despite her "embarrassing" position.

She laid back for a while and was gradually regaining strength. The more she thought about her current position, the more heated she got. She was laying against her captain. This is the first time she had ever physically touched him, despite the fact they had grown so close to each other. She gained the strength to turn over and put her arms around him. Law flustered at the sudden embrace.

"This is warmer" Lucille said as she placed her head on his chest.

Law didn't say anything back, but held her in a tighter embrace.

Lucille looked up at her captain. She never felt so close to him. The desire deep within her began to emerge. She didn't say anything but kept looking at him as he looked down at her. Law didn't reply to her gaze, but instead took this moment to look into her eyes. Her beauty seemed to shine more now than ever. His heart started to race the longer he stared at her. Lucille then picked up her head and placed a slow and gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. Law, even more flustered than before, seemed to be in a state of shock. They continued to stare at each other again until Law bent down to her level to place a kiss right on her lips. By this time, she had gained most of her strength back. She returned the kiss and placed her arms around his neck. So much hidden frustration built up between them, there was no turning back now. They continued battling tongues until Law grew tired of their position and laid Lucy onto her back. Law hovered over her, one leg between hers, and continued back with the kiss. He placed his hand on her hip and slowly made his way up her side. Lucille gently ran her hands through his hair. Law then started trailing butterfly kisses down her jaw and then to her neck. He lightly nipped at her collarbone.

"Law…" Lucy said faintly.

Law knew, as a doctor, that he should not try to arouse her. A sudden and extreme rise in heart rate was dangerous for her at this point. Law lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He stroked her forehead and caressed her cheek.

"We can't do this now" he told her. "You've got to make a full recovery." Law stated.

"Law…" Lucille replied.

"Lucy….." Law began. "I've loved you for a long time now…I never knew what to do."

Law kissed her gently on her lips.

"You don't know how bad I've wanted you up until now." Law admitted. "I just wanted to be with you."

Lucille was somewhat shocked by the confession. She almost didn't know what to say.

"Law….." She stated. "I love you." She picked up her hand and gently touched his face.

Law then placed another slow kiss on her lips. He positioned Lucille into a tight embrace, so that they were both lying down with their foreheads against each other.

"Lucy…..You can stay in my room from now on" Law said with a slight smirk on his face.

Lucille smiled to the statement. "That sounds like a wonderful idea" she replied back to Law.

They laid together for a while so that Lucille could gain the strength to continue their venture to the man's hut. From that moment on, they were an inseparable pair.

They lay together on the captain's bed in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Law" Lucy said.

Finally giving each other their heart and soul.

Although hypothermia wasn't anything to be glad about, Lucille was grateful that she had experienced it with the captain by her side. If it wasn't for such an unfortunate event, Law wouldn't be in her arms at this very moment.

"I love you too, Lucy." Law replied back.

Law stroked her cheek and held her close as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
